DarkHeart's heart
by somethingninga
Summary: Dark heart, a lustclan medison cat , guided by mateingclan she sets out to change the entirety of the 6 clans, Lustclan, barkclan, grateclan, wildclan, skyclan and roofedclcan Forever *WARNING LEMONS GALORE*
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

Here is a short thing you need to know: This is rated M for mature and will contain lemons. I do not own warrior-cats but I do own this fanfic. Please don't Spam and I need some cats, upload in the reviews with this template:

Name:

Looks Like:

Rank (warrior, apprentice, kit, ETC):

Sex (male, Female):

Other:

Parents:

I do not need: a leader, a medicine cat, a deputy, Dark Paw's mother, Dark Paw's Siblings, Dark Paw's Father and some warriors.

NOT ALL CATS WILL BE ADDED sorry


	2. Darkpaw's begining

Darkkit was climbing to the top of large-rock with her brother Firekit and some other kits from the nursery, "all Cats old enough to mate gather around the Large-Rock" Callingstar yelled to the clan "As you may know, we are in need for a medicine cat apprentice and Falconwood will be choosing one to... 'tame'" She smirked as Falconwood climbed onto Large-rock to claim an apprentice. He stopped at each kit, sniffing there fur, licking there ear. When he stopped at Darkpaw, she saw that his eyes where glazed over. "umm.. are you blind?" she asked trying to be polite "yes I am." He replied and she didn't know if he was angry or not, he sounded so calm "oh.." She couldn't help but quietly moan as he licked her ear "heh, a loud one" she overheard him whispering as he went on to the next kit. when he finished checking all the other kits he walked up to Darkkit, interlocking his tail with hers and started walking down Large-stone. She had to follow, his grip wasn't loosening and almost hurt her tail. "Now, Darkpaw you need to follow me" he said when they entered the medicine cat den and he let go of her tail, leading her into a back room. "Ow!" she said as Falconwood pushed her onto her back, placing brambles at her paws to keep her still. But she was slightly aroused at what he was going to do " Darkpaw, you must know that I'm not like other toms... I enjoy casing pain and receiving it" Falconwood told her as he placed a claw on her hind leg, cutting into it. "nnngg" she couldn't help but revel that she liked the pain he caused her. "oh my, im guessing you do too!" he whispered to her. "mm... yes I do, let me be your slut, do whatever you want to my body-" She moaned to him interrupted by another moan of pleasure "whatever you wish" the medicine cat said nibbling at her ear as he started to penetrate her deeply, reaching her barrier with just a third of his huge cock, he thrusts in, braking her barrier and taking her virginity once and for all. "AHHHH" Darkpaw screamed. he continued thrusting, causing her to moan in pleasure and yelp as he continued hurting her, biting her fur as his barbs ripped up her walls " Talk dirty to me slut!" Falconwood demanded her "ohh Falconwood, rip me up I love the pain you give me, Cut me up, Ohh Your so big... Ahhh..." she told him making him start to go even faster "Take my cock you dirty slut." he grunted to her pushing even deeper into her, causing her to cum onto his huge dick. he pulled out and took the brambles off her paws laying down himself. "Suck it whore." He pushed her head onto his dick almost coking her "oh ya bitch, you suck me dry" he grunted as she swirled her tong around his cock. she lknew she was doing good when he started to trust into her mouth. "oh bitch, take that dick out of your mouth and let me do this, your gonna love my seed all in you" he said and she got the cock out of her mouth "you are MY toy know bitch, i can fuck you whenever I like." He told her as he slamed his dick into her ass, filling it with his cum, some of it dripping out of her hole. " Your good at this, toy."


	3. The Others

When Darkpaw woke up the next day her mentor was nowhere in sight, of course she was still in the back-room. She poked her head out to the den seeing her mentor nowhere in the den. _where is he?_ She thought to herself, heading out to the rest of the clan. "Hay! Darkpaw there you are!" she heard Firepaw shout "oh, Hi Firepaw!" she replied "who's this Firepaw?" "ya who?!" she heard two other apprentices ask her brother "oh ya, Darkpaw this is Dickpaw, Pussypaw and Whitepaw" He told her as three other cats approached her Dickpaw and Whitepaw where pure white cats except Dickpaw had a Black spot over his right eye, Pussypaw was a cream colored cat with a striped tail. "oh, Hey cutie." Dickpaw said failing to flirt with her "So Firepaw, Who's your mentor?" Darkpaw asked "Oh, He's Shodowblaze!" Pussypaw said for him "He's the only one to get a mentor of the same sex thou, I'd love to have Blackrose as my mentor but over here got her for me" She poined at Whitepaw with her tail "Darkpaw who are thease cats?" She heard her mentor ask her "Oh! Falconwood, this is firepaw My brother, Dickpaw, Pussypaw and Whitepaw! Guys you know my mentor Falconwood." Darkpaw replied smiling at the others but she saw them sink down a bit when they saw her mentor "whats wrong?" She Asked "um, nothing sis" her brother told her standing up again "now why don't we get some prey?" "okay, Bye Falconwood!" she said as they walked off to the fresh kill pile. after grabbing a mouse and walking into a empty part of the clearing they started to talk "are you okay Darkpaw? You are a medicine cat apprentice and I've heard what they do there" Pussypaw asked before taking a bite of her mouse "wait, what have you heard?" Darkpaw asked "well, that they hurt each other for pleasure and never have sex! Like EVER!" Pussypaw Mewed "Well... One of those is true, and its not the one you think is" Darkpaw replied "You-" Pussypaw started but was interrupted by Firepaw "Hurt each-other?!" She nodded "but you don't know how good it feels being under there control as they do whatever they want to you! The pain isn't the only good part." Darkpaw smirked aroused at the thought of it "and don't worry, that's just the dominance training" All the other apprentices looked at her in pure awe "just that? Woh medicine cats have to go throe allot! You need to learn medicine, have to have dominance training AND you are the leaders Sex-Slave!" Whitepaw said wooed by how much Darkpaw has to go throe. "I get to be a sex-slave? oh.. my.." she slowly purred Her Queen-hood wet. she looked around to see that the tomes had picked up the erotic sent seeing as there dicks where slowly growing "I'll be right back" she meowed as she dashed doff to Falconwood "Falconwood, Because I'm just an apprentice so I can't get a mate can I have sex with the other apprentices?" she asked her voice almost to fast for her mentor to understand "well... I think that you just found a loophole" Falconwood told her "you can, nice thinking just be back before dark. we have another lesson" "okay Falconwood!" She yelled darting back to the others "Guys, This is gonna be a grate day"

**Yes that Is the Sexiest Cliff Hanger EVER EVER, See you in a few days!**


	4. Loopholes

Darkpaw lead the other cats into a clearing so they wouldn't be found "Why don't we give the toms a show?" Pussypaw whispered and Darkpaw nodded, starting to lick the other Queens fur. "Hey! what about us?" Dickpaw complained Firepaw smirked winking at his sister _oh my, he knows something_ she thought as she pushed Pussypaw onto her back, licking at her inner legs "oh, Darkpaw don't tease me" Pussypaw told her with lust in her beautiful blue eyes. "Oh, but that's no fun!" Darkpaw replied in a childish tone, she started licking at Pussypaw's slit pokeing her tong into Pussypaw's core knowing how much the queen hated it. "Nngg just do it, I need you." Pussypaw moaned and Darkpaw pushed her tongue into her core, getting a yelp from the other queen "Darkpaw, don't you want some?" She heard Whitepaw ask "Of coarse I would! Why not?" She replied briefly leaving Pussypaw's core. She felt a tongue enter her core and she moaned into Pussypaw's core.

**FIREPAW**

Firepaw walked over to Dickpaw knowing what to do as Whitepaw left to 'help' his sister. "Dickpaw, do you know what mating with a tom is like?" he asked "Well, um... no. I haven't done it" Dickpaw replied "Would you like to?" Firepaw asked "Oh... You know I don't jump that way right?" Dickpaw asked with a worried look on his face "Then this will be harder than I thought." Firepaw replied unhappily as he pounced on top of Dickpaw Pounding his cock into the other apprentice "AHHH" Dickpaw Yowled in pain from Firepaw's Huge dick penetrating his ass. Firepaw started thrusting deep into the other tom. "You're tighter than you look" he grunted pushing in a hard thrust getting a small moan from Dickpaw "Oh, you like that you bitch? Well I'm not done" Firepaw told his new whore pushing even harder, wanting to fill the slut with his seed, but he knew this needed to last long.

**DARKPAW**

Whitepaw continued to lick the inside of her core as she did the same to Pussypaw pushing her tongue in as deep as she could pleasuring the other she-cat "oh, Darkpaw your so good~" Pussypaw moaned when Darkpaw licked her clit. "I think-" Pussypaw said, but was interrupted by her own wave of cum flowing onto Darkpaw's face as she lapped it up "Darkpaw... Wow, I never thought anyone could be as good as you" Pussypaw told the other she-cat as she stood up and started walking to a part of the clearing where she can please herself and look at the others. Whitepaw stopped licking her core and started getting on top of Darkpaw slowly pushing his dick into her core and he started thrusting. Darkpaw moaned as his barbs scraped down her core feeling a twinge of pain with every thrust "Whitepaw, your good" she panted as he continued thrusting deep into her core. "well, I'm not shore If I can last much longer with how tight you are" He grunted as he hit her sweet spot with a deep thrust causing her to moan and cum onto his barbed cock, her walls contracting around his cock forcing him to cum into her. His steamy white seed gushing onto her as he pulled out of her tight core overflowing with his cum.

**FIREPAW**

He pushed as deep as he could get into the other tom's tight ass "Firepaw, please do that again! It was so good~~" Dickpaw moaned and Firepaw stopped "beg!" He growled "No... I can't! I'm not a-" Dickpaw tried to say but he was interrupted by Firepaw slamming his dick into him "I said BEG you whore!" he slammed again only this time scratching into Dickpaw's fur "I know you want me to do this so BEG YOU DIRTY SLUT!" he yelled at Dickpaw "No!" Dickpaw replied "ok than..." Firepaw meowed Thrusting in a steady motion again and going deep and hard, pleasuring Dickpaw more than himself "what about now whore?" "Nggg... Firepaw I NEED you in me! Cum and make your permanent slut! You'er so big and I need that cock! You are just to good, I want this more than anything just Take me already!" Dickpaw Beged Firepaw feeling how good he is as Firepaw pushed a final thrust making Dickpaw cum on the forest floor and in turn, cumming himself filling Dickpaw to the brim. But he wasn't done, he went to the front of his knew fuck-buddy and made Dickpaw clean him off "that's what a bitch deserves."


	5. A rather Different gathering

Darkpaw had just come back from her 'walk' with her friends heading to the medicine cat den.

"Falconwood? Are you here?" she asked into the empty room in front of her. There was no reply. _Hmm, he must be out collecting herbs._ She thought unknowing of what would happen as she entered.

"A-" She try'd to scream as two cats from Roofedclan pounced on her muffling her scream with one of there tails. Darkpaw bit on the intruders tail tasting the other cats blood, her core getting wet from it. _Fox dung! A medicine cat's burden is more than just the lack of mating._ The cat pined her down, just now smelling her arousal.

"Oh Starclan, both of them are kinky." He said unhappily

"Just get her out of this clan and to the 6 rocks" The other, A queen replied. The tom hit her head with astounding strength and she passed out

"Darkpaw? Is that you?" She was woken up by her mentor shaking her with his paw

"yes Falconwood?" She asked half asleep. "Where are we?" she looked around at the wooden cage around them

"I don't know, neither do they" He nodded the head to the other medicine cats and there apprentices. Darkpaw sniffed, each was from a different clan.

"Wow, why are we here?" She asked.

"Again I don't know" He replied. just than the clan leaders walked up to the cage even Callingstar was there

"You must be wondering why your here" Mintstar, the leader of Roofedclan said. "Well me and the other stars here decided that we should take up on Callingstar's offer. She want's her medicine cats to help you... unwind..." the leader smiled "And she will be helping us." Callingstar walked up to where her medicine cats where and whispered "You know what to do." before all the star's walked off.

"did she mean?" Darkpaw asked

"i think so" Falconwood told her, looking at the other medicine cats all staring back at him

"Okay than, all apprentices with me" Darkpaw said leading the apprentices to one side of the cage "we will be mating" the others where shocked

"but we aren't allowed to!" A light brown apprentice told her

"well than, you're last." Darkpaw blatantly said before striding over to a white apprentice with a black spot on his eye "what's your name?" she asked flirting with him

"uhh... Hawkpaw" the apprentice replied blushing "what is it?"

"you're first, now lay down sweetie." She spoke softly. The cat laid down, his shaft barely out of its sheath, Darkpaw was slowly pulling it out by licking the sheath gently ,and she was surprised at its full length _why do medicine cats have to be so big? _She started licking his dick, sucking at the tip. Than she started testing him. She scratched his thigh slightly, like she didn't mean to that made him trust into her mouth making her gag. So she started bobbing her head on his cock. She scratched again and he started moaning.

"What are you... Doing? Mmm, Keep it up." Hawkpaw was filled with lust as she sucked and scratched "ohhh... suck me you dirty Lustclanner" He placed his paw on the back of her head making her bob further down his cock, deep-throughting him. Darkpaw felt Hawkpaw's dick start to twitch and his cum flow into her mouth, she swallowed it all and took the huge thing out of her mouth.

"Already?" said Darkpaw laying down, exposing her tight core to the horny tom. He walked up to her, letting his lust take him over. Hawkpaw rammed his dick into Darkpaw, her moaning. Even Falconwood wasn't as ruff as him! She realized that when she moaned her started thrusting in a different spot. _He wants me to hate this, oh. That wont happen if he keeps do- _her thoughts where cut off when Hawkpaw started talking

"Bitch, What dose it take to make you stop moaning!" he asked

"Nothing you can think of!" She replied. _He must like rape, if not he wouldn't be trying to make me hate it. _Hawkpaw was getting her to the breaking point. In a few thrusts she came onto his cock, her walls pulsing in till Hawkpaw cums inside of her.

"You are such a whore!" that tan she-cat said making Darkpaw want to take her than and there to show her how good it is... but no, she has a calico to fuck.

**Sorry it took so long to do this, but I need more cats! Please submit some, kits and apprentices needed for lustclan, but we need all types of cats for the other clans! Except the stars, ****obviously. We will have two more lemen chapters in a row after this one okay? I'm working on it after I up-lode this. I NEED MORE CATS! (also if you submit a kit or apprentice please add there warrior names)**


	6. One down, Two to go

Darkpaw got up, cleaning herself before she looked over at the calico apprentice, who was clearly trying to hide an erection.

"Looks like you liked the show, whats your name?" she asked him in a sultry tone.

"Umm... I'm Snakepaw." was his reply, and even thou he was still trying to hide himself she saw that Snakepaw was pretty big. Darkpaw walked over to him and placed a paw on his leg so she could see the whole thing.

"Why are medisen cats always so big?" She asked to herself, but after seeing Snakepaw's look she corrected herself "You know, I'm not complaining. You need some help with this?" she poked at his dick and he just nodded.

"Okay, lay down on your back." Darkpaw instructed and the ton did as she told, The she-cat than stood over him her tail close to his face. "This is an easy one, you lick and I'll suck" Snakepaw was surprised, he didn't know which whole to lick so he went for the largest one. Darkpaws moan in reply was confirmation that he guessed right. Darkpaw, started to lick at the tip of Snakepaw's cock before slowly pressing her head down onto it. Snakepaw grunted and continued licking, making the she-cat on top of him moan in pleasure.

"Hey Darkpaw can I take this bitch?" The familiar voice of Hawkpaw asked making Darkpaw get her head off the Snakepaws large dick

"No! Save her for later." She said before continuing her work. She moaned again as Snakepaw sank is tongue into her, _he's good at this_ she thought biting slightly on him, her teeth scraping the sides of the medisen cats cock. At this he moaned into her core, sinking his tongue deeper and Darkpaw was unable to hold in herself and she came, a clear musky smelling liquid flowing out of her. Snakepaw lapped it up greedily trying to get as much of it as he could. Darkpaw felt the dick in her mouth twitch before Snakepaw unloaded himself into her mouth. After swallowing it she moved from on top of the calico.

"Why isn't it going away?" Snakepaw asked her, looking at his own dick.

"Because we aren't over yet." She replied stepping to him and than, in a voice only the two cats could hear she said "And I have something very fun to do." Darkpaw went and started nibbling at the toms ear, and biting his neck, but just enough to hurt. she didn't want to make him bleed... Yet.

"What the... ohhh" Snakepaw started to ask, but quickly got an idea about what was going to happen.

**SHORT SEX CLIFFHANGER YEEEESSSSHHHHHH**

**Sorry that I haven't bin updating and I'M SORRY but I have school and other biz. Again sorry!**


	7. For a Virgin

_**Okay Guys, You might not know But I have had a creative explosion. So there will be more updates. I want them in different chapters because WHY NOT!? Still need more cats, Send them in! I will tell you next time I have writers block okay? Okay.**_

Darkpaw started to push Snakepaw back onto the ground, her bites getting harder and she stated to graze her claws down his forelegs. When he was on his back again she bit onto one his hind-legs making him yelp.

"What was that for!" Snakepaw said to the Black she-cat.

"I know you like it." She replied before scratching at is chest, in fact for some reason he did. But she wasn't the only one going to have fun. Snakepaw unsheathed his claws and cut down Darkpaws rump with the same hind-leg she bit into. Instead of yelping or growling at the calico, Darkpaw purred.

"Wow, that was a good strike," she told him before licking the blood of Snakepaws chest. She moved forwards, lining up her core. Darkpaw started to slowly push herself down onto his cock. She started to bob up and down on it, and moaned. Snakepaw stated to scratch at Darkpaws flanks again. He loved to do that, but he also loved getting hurt.

"Darkpaw, do I have to do everything?" he asked Darkpaw, and she got the hint. Now the Lustclan apprentice was sinking her claws into Snakepaws fur, along with biting at his legs. Now he was grunting and they both looked more like they where fighting rather than having sex, with the wounds to prove it. Each was slashing at each other and moaning, it hurt so much but was so good. Snakepaw couldn't take it anymore.

"Get ready" he told her and grunted again before pushing hard into Darkpaw, and cumming. She moaned at the thrust and came herself, pulling out and cleaning herself.

"That was good." Darkpaw told him

"thanks." was Snakepaws reply as he cleaned himself

"For a virgin"


	8. Karma

Darkpaw started to clean herself and smiled at the tan apprentice in front of her, the apprentice hissed anf turned to leave before she got her 'training' getting an idea.

"Boys, you know how she's been so rude to me?" The dark furred cat said with a pout "Well, I think that I'll need help punishing her." and Darkpaw could see that both of the toms where understanding, or where just still wanting sex

"Ya, this bitch has said things that might even be what she is." Hawkpaw said, before pouncing onto the tan she-cat, and it was clear what he was going to do'

"No! She needs to be prepped first! You don't want her to bleed to much." Darkpaw warned, "Even I can't help if she loses to much blood." Hawkpaw got off of the sand colored apprentice, but continued putting his weight on her so she couldn't get up.

"whats your name?" Darkpaw asked, strolling in front of her.

"GET HIM OFF OF ME! HEEELPPP" The other She-cat screamed.

A pale grey she-cat with one Blue eye walked up, purring slightly. "Oh, my Earthpaw I thought you would do better..."

"Lakeeye? What did you do! You said that mating was horrible! That Starclan would... Disown you." Earthpaw asked in shock.

"Starclan is just an old kits tale! I knew that the first time I went to the moon-tree!" The she-cat, presumably Lakeeye told her apprentice with a giggle.

"What... what... but they spoke to me! Greystar and Jadepaw! Jadepaw was my sister before the flood! How... why... why did you think that they weren't there!" Earthpaw yelped as Hawkpaw licked at her core. Darkpaw was listening at the conversation and started to speak

"So, Lakeeye why don't you help us with her. Usually in Lustclan Mentors at least HELP with there apprentices first time" She spoke and rubbed her tail on the beautiful She-cats core, Purring at how wet it was.

"I'd love to help you three, but it looks like one of you hasn't had any fun!" The grey medicine cat said, walking twords Snakepaw

"Actually, I had to much fun." Snakepaw said, showing the gash in his chest and he smiled.

"Uhh.. Its my fault really" Darkpaw said "I got to cot up in the moment"

"Oh, its fine. Just try to let me have a turn next time" Lakeeye purred. Than the two walked back to Earthpaw, who was struggling with Hawkpaw. He clearly was holding back his urges, and he continued licking.

"Stop you rapist!" Earthpaw yowled and it got attention from even more of the adult medicine cats.

"You know, Hawkpaw likes it when you do that... Go ahead and let it go boy, you deserve it." Darkpaw purred and Hawkpaw flipped over the other apprentice with alarming speed, before mounting and rubbing himself on Earhpaws core, making her stifle a moan.

"I know you want me, so Beg whore" Hawkpaw demanded to the Tan apprentice.

"Stop keeping yourself in! You should just let it out." Lakeeye told her apprentice "You don't get to touch me till after you let go"

Earthpaw just moaned again, and Darkpaw was staring at Lakeeyes flank, _Dam... that ass.. _Hawkpaw was still rubbing, he wasn't going to enter if Earthpaw wasn't going to beg.

"Lakeeye, I think that we aren't going to have any fun with Earthpaw soon and I think that even when we're waiting we shouldn't be left hanging." The dark pelted she-cat smiled

"I think so"

**_SWITCHING_**_** PERSPECTIVES TO HAWKPAW BECAUSE THE GIRL ON GIRL SEEN IS GOING TO BE SHOWN IN THE NEW STORY THING:**_

Hawkpaw wanted, no Needed to fuck Earthpaw silly. But he couldn't, it was a matter of pride. He wanted to brake the little bitch into submission, a little sex toy for him and Snakepaw. He loved her moans, and even when she yelled that he was a rapist or that he was going to the dark forest. It didn't matter even now. She was breaking. How did Hawkpaw know this? She was acting the same as Darkpaw was. Her legs shaking, the need for him was going to overcome Earthpaw, he knew it.

"Please, if your going to do this don't tease me" Earthpaw whispered

"Beg" He told the She-cat and poked his tip into her, making her moan even though he was still teasing.

"Please... Just do it already!" she mewed to him. Now, at that he forced himself in, all of him. And the screams! now that was a yowell. he continued thrusting, Making shore that with every thrust there was either a yelp or moan coming from the Tan She-cat Under him. HE controlled her, and she was going to like it.

"Wow, you really like this don't you bitch" He said between thrusts into her.

"Ohh... Please... please do what you want.. ANYTHING you want to do, just fuck me!" Earthpaw moaned to him.

"Prove it." He challenged "Ride me" With is he stopped rutting her and laid on his back, watching as she actually lined up with him. Pushing down, she moaned and started to try to pull herself up, But only being able to use her hind legs she went up only a small amount before falling back onto him.

"This isn't working how I planed. That Darkpaw bitch has had moons of practice, so lets just skip it." He said pushing her down so he was on top again. This was partly because he didn't like being on bottom and partly because Earthpaw sucked at it. He pushed into her again, getting another moan from the girl. He continued his thrusting and started to grunt, getting close to his finishing point.

"I'm getting close" He told Earthpaw, who started to speak.

"Please, please do it. Fill me, make me yours" Earthpaw panted. Hawkpaw was thrusting as hard as he could, pushing harder into her with his own moan, cumming into Earthpaw who came after his hard thrust into her.

"Wow. I thought that you would take longer."


End file.
